Eye of the Ages
History Origin The Eye of the Ages was a technological jewel-like relic of the year 3,000 and was an advanced artifact that was used by the time traveler known as Rama-Tut. This object held incredible promise with the capacity to reveal prophecies and whispered visions to those that possessed it. As a result, it was able to foretell the future to those that held it. It was present onboard the Sphinx in a memory lock when it went back in time as the being called Rama-Tut sought to acquire En Sabah Nur; the Mutant that would become known as Apocalypse. For reasons unknown, the Sphinx suffered a catastrophe that caused it to crash in the deserts of Egypt where Baal of the tribe of the Sandstormers uncovered it. He discovered the unconscious Human pilot and gave him shelter whilst he recovered as well as named him Rama-Tut. Baal managed to recover the Eye of the Ages and hid it within the Hound of the Sands in a sacred cave where numerous depictions of the future were placed. Through this machine, Baal was able to see the face of Apocalypse and determined that he was an important being in the future. At this time, Rama-Tut had departed the Sandstormers came and used his advanced technology to become Pharoah of Egypt. Returning to the Sandstormers camp, he demanded to know where his starship which included the Eye of the Ages as he was not aware of it originally crashed. The Sandstormers refused and Rama-Tut had warriors eliminate them with the survivors enslaved. Only a small band of them survived and were led by Baal who continued to resist Rama-Tut's rule whilst Baal himself sought out the child En Sabah Nur that was meant to be born. From the Eye of the Ages, he knew that this newborn was the goal of Rama-Tut and was also the means through which the Pharaoh could be overthrown with a new reign of survival of the fittest being brought to the world. Rise of Apocalypse More than five thousand years ago, Baal succeeded in finding the infant Apocalypse in the lands of Akkaba. Raising the child as his own, he instilled within En Sabah Nur the doctrine of survival of the fittest. When the young Apocalypse reached adulthood, Baal decided to show him his future by taking him into the underground cavern of the Hound of the Sands where he showed him the hieroglyphs of the future times. Seeing the future, the young En Sabah Nur came to realize that Rama-Tut sought the Eye once more and also feared him which he intended to use against the Pharaoh. During this time, Rama-Tut had dispatched his general Ozymandias to find the boy and bring him to the Pharaoh. This was because he intended to use the child as his heir and weapon to control the world. As a result, a battle was fought at the Sandstormers camp with the Egyptian army which saw a cave-in that collapsed that section of the Sphinx. In the aftermath, Baal died from his wounds but En Sabah Nur lived where he infiltrated the city of the Pharaoh. Initially, he was aided by the likes of Nephri and Logos who intended to overthrow the tyrannical rule of Rama-Tut. Ultimately, En Sabah Nur was discovered and the Pharoah offered Apocalypse the position as his heir. However, an enraged Apocalypse turned his wrath on Rama-Tut but was unable to initially defeat him due to the Humans opponent advanced weapons. Tapping into his Mutant potential, Apocalypse later managed to overpower the armies of Ozymandias whereupon he turned his attention to Rama-Tut's Sphinx. In the wake of this devastatiom, Ozymandias made his way into the Sphinx in order to decipher its great secrets and use it to ascend to the position of master of Egypt. Entering deeper into the chamber, he uncovered the highly advanced technology of Rama-Tut which included the memory lock that was to hold the Eye of the Ages that was the source of the Pharoah's great power. Ozymandias intended to claim it in order to learn the secrets of the universe which he would use to rule Egypt for all of time. However, Apocalypse was present on the scene and intended to get his revenge against the Pharoah's general where he used the Eye of the Ages where he instilled its power within the brain of Ozymandias. The act turned Ozymandias into Apocalypse's eternal servant and he was transformed into a blind seer that was able to see into the future which he was able to place on inscriptions. Thus, Ozymandias was remade by En Sabah Nur who intended to use these transformed power of the Eye in the seer to foretell the future in order to remake it into the image of Apocalypse's vision of survival of the fittest. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *From the four part Rise of Apocalypse series, it seems that the Eye's power was tranferred into the mind of Ozymandias and thus explains his ability to see the future as well as may be possible for his ability to telekinetically control stone. In Other Media *A version of the Eye appears in X-Men: Evolution animated series where its a disc-shaped time travelling ship used by the Pharaoh Rama-Tut. Apocalypse managed to force the Pharaoh to flee but retained the use of the Eye of Ages which he intended to transform the entire world. However, his priests feared Apocalypse and sealed him within the device and imprisoned him in the Himalayas until he was freed by Mastermind. Apocalypse would later use the Eye of Ages to transform him into a techno-organic being and once more tried to transform the planet only to be trapped once more in the device whereupon he was sent lost in time. Links *Coming Soon Category:Items